harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Umschlaggestaltung von Band 7
Umschlaggestaltung Band 7 Allgemeines Hi, auf Amazon UK sind die Cover für Band 7 zu bewundern. Während das Adult-Cover recht eindeutig Slytherins Medaillon zeigen dürfte http://ec2.images-amazon.com/images/P/0747591067.02._SS400_SCLZZZZZZZ_V24656692_.jpg, ist mir nicht ganz klar, was die Children's Edition mir sagen will http://ec2.images-amazon.com/images/P/0747591059.02._SS400_SCLZZZZZZZ_V24656729_.jpg zumal ich finde, dass Harry (der in der Mitte soll doch Harry sein, oder?) so ganz anders gezeichnet ist, als auf früheren Ausgaben. DJ Doena 23:36, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Hy, also ich denke, es soll Harry, Hermine und Ron sein. Aber was sind die herumfliegenden Sachen? Ein Schatz? War nicht mal von einer Pyramide die Rede? Könnte passen, weiss aber nicht mehr mit welchem Zusammenhang ich das gelesen habe... Gehe mal googlen, wie die alten englischen Bände ausgesehen haben, habe nur die Deutschen und auf denne sieht er ziemlich anders aus... :gruss --Klapper 23:56, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :: Also im englischen sieht er zwar anders aus, als im deutschen, aber nie und nimmer so, wie man as auf dem Cover sieht. Teil 1 war noch so http://ec1.images-amazon.com/images/P/0747532745.01._SS500_SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg, Teil 6 so http://ec1.images-amazon.com/images/P/0747581088.02._SS500_SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg ::Hab schon geblödelt, dass Harry, Hermione und Ron durch ein Stargate gesprungen sind und in der Divine Treasury gelandet sind. :: Gruß Karsten DJ Doena 00:18, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hallo! Super links zusammengestellt! Finde das aeusserts interessant was ihr schreibt. Stargate das irgendwie Antik aussieht, oder? Schaetze die einen an irgendeine Schatzkammer in Aegypten erinnern... Gringotts in Aegypten? Wenn man die Vorliebe JK fuer's Antike bei der Namensgebung beruecksichtigt kommt mir das alles jetzt schon wahrscheinlich vor, dass wir in HP VII mal eine Reise ins Ausland machen. Und Hermione und Ron begleiten Harry offensichtlich bei seiner Suche! Was meint ihr, ich finde Harry sieht verdammt alt aus (im Vergleich zum Cover von HP VI, kann er eigentlich nicht so schnell gealtert sein. Genau wie Ron und v.a. Hermione, die sieht ja schon richtig erwachsen aus...). Ich glaube wir werden vielleicht nicht nur Harrys 7.Jahr in der Schule erleben sondern vielleicht noch ein paar weitere Jahre. Es wurde ja nie von JK behauptet, dass Harry & CO die Horcruxe und V. in einem Jahr finden, bzw. platt macht, oder? ABER da gibt es noch ein Detail was subba interessant ist. Wer streckt denn da das Schwert hinter Harry in die Luft??? Schaut man sich die Haende/Arme an (auf Harrys Schulter ruht auch eine Hand) kommt einem das vor als waer das ein Elf, Dobby? Koennt ihr euch noch erinnern, wie Dobby Harry vor Lucius Aerger (Ende Band II, nach Dobbys Befreiung) schuetzt/bewahrt erinnern. You shall not harm Harry Potter. Oder so. Ich glaue wir koennen auch einiges von den Elfen erwarten, welche sehr magiebegabt sind. Alles in allem, ein super Cover wie ich finde... da gibst richtig viel zu spekulieren! Ciaociao, :-)--Ged 11:28, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Genau, da gibs viel zu spekulieren! Als ich das Bild das erst mal gesehen habe, kam mir gerade der Torbogen, in den Sirius gefallen ist, in den Sinn. Denn ich finde, über ihn wurde noch nicht viel geschrieben und hat doch eine wichtige Rolle. Aber dass sie da "hinein gezogen" werden, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.--Klapper 17:14, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß nicht aber irgendwie komm ich nicht herum das das Schwert, welches offensichtlich von einem Hauselfen getrageb wird, das besagte von Griffindor ist! Wie war nochmal die Aussage:"... mehrere Rubine in den Knauf eingelassen..." Doch da stellt sich wieder die Frage: "Wieso haben die das Schwert dabei?" und "Warum wurde es aus Hogwarts entfernt?" byte 19:15, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) OK, jetzt in der großen Auflösung lässt sich Harry eher identifiziern. Und das hinter Harry dürfte mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit Dobby sein. Davon abgesehen stellt sich mir die Frage, ob wir den Artikel Umschlagbilder brauchen, oder ob wir die Informationen in den Artikel Ausgabe für Erwachsene mit einpflegen sollten. Gruß Karsten DJ Doena 00:03, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Dachte ich auch erst aber so wie es sich jetzt entwickelt, koennten wir hier die Infos zu allen Umschlaegen aller Baende zusammentragen. Daraus ergeben sich interessante Zusammenhaenge, so z.B. dass auf allen Buchruecken nochmals kleine Bilder abgebildet sind, die wichtige Hinweiss geben: Sirius als Hund, Feder von Fawkes, Slytherins Ring und jetzt Pyramide/Dreieck mit Kreis...Ciaociao, Ged--82.88.177.73 00:35, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hi,ich fühle mich zwar nicht wirklich kompetent in dieser Frage, gebe aber Karsten eigentlich recht: Letztendlich gehört bloß der Link+eine kurze Bildbeschreibung von dem Titelbild von Bd. 7 (evtl. im Sinne von Ged durch die Bilder auf der Buchrückseite ergänzt, in den Artikel Ausgabe für Erwachsene, sonst ist es doppelt gemoppelt. Wobei mir beide Artikeltitel bisschen irreführend vorkommen. Mein Vorschlag: Bis Band 7 herauskommt + Spoilerzeit fände ich es gut, diesen ausführlichen Artikel zu lassen, weil bisher die Bildinterpretationen spekulativ sind. Danach könnte er zu einer Weiterleitung gemacht werden. Der Artikeltitel müsste also jetzt in umbenannt werden und Geds Ergänzung zu Band 6 müsste in den anderen Artikel integriert werden...Was haltet ihr davon? Aragog :-) 21:56, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich finde es gut. Hatte eine ähnliche Idee. Die wikipedia behält aktuelles auch in einem eigenem Thema, später wird er gekürzt in einen Sammelartikel verschoben. Das finde ich eine gute Lösung.--Klapper 22:15, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Auch ich finde den Vorschlag von Aragog gut. Das waere ein Kompromiss. Noch besser faende ich allerdings den eigenen Artikel jetzt schon aufzuloesen, denn zur Zeit erscheinen Infos ueber die Bilder von Bd. 7 in drei Artikeln. Ich wusste auch nicht, dass es schon einen Artikel ueber die Umschlage der bisherigen Baende gab... erst jetzt entdeckt... daher dachte ich man koennte hier die anderen Baende auch beschreiben. Daher zwei Vorschlaege: 1. den Artikel ueber die bisherigen Baende und deren Gestaltung ausfuehrlicher gestalten um zu verdeutlichen, welche Details tatsaechlich schon in die Gestaltung und Texten mit einfliessen und dadurch Hinweise auf die Handlung des jeweiligen Bandes geben. Dieser Artikel "Umschlagbilder" dort integrieren. 2. Den Titel dieses ausfuehrlichen Artikels in "Umschlaggestaltung der Harry Potter-Serie" umaendern, da ja nicht nur die Bilder besprochen werden sondern auch die Texte. Im Artikel zu Band 7 kann dann dorthin verwiesen werden. Die Beschreibnung der einzelnen Baende wuerde mir auch Spass machen, so dass ich das gerne uebernehme, wenn ihr einverstanden seit. Allerdings weiss ich nicht wie man Artikel umbenennt... kann wahrscheinlich nur ein Admin...? Ciaociao Ged--85.36.49.40 11:04, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ähm, welche Drei Artikel meinst Du? Umschlagbilder und Erwachsenenausgabe und ??? Warum findest Du es überflüssig, zwischen der Spekulativen Vorstellung der Umschlagbilder von Band 7 und der Beschreibung der anderen erklärten und bekannten zu unterscheiden? Aragog :-) 12:08, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hi, ich versuche mal die Beantwortug (kann ja auch mal etwas gescheites tun:)) Zu ged: Umbennenen kann jeder angemeldete Benutzer, du also auch! Du klickst einfach wenn du angemeldet bist beim Artikel auf verschieben und gibst den neuen Namen ein. :Noch en Tip für dich: wenn du dich anmeldest kannst du da wo du deinen Namen/Passwort eingeben musst einfach bei 'Immer angemeldet sein' ein häcken machen. wenn du dann mit dem gleichen Computer wieder die Seite besuchst bist du automatisch angemeldet. :Zu Aragog: Er meint wohl die mehreren Artikeln über Band 7, oder? So ist es (und danke fuer die weiteren Tipps...:-)), die 'Bilder von Bd. 7' werden in 3 Artikeln (Umschlagbilder, Ausgabe fuer Erwachsene und Bd. 7) behandelt... Ich sehe nicht, dass die bisherige Beschreibung der Bilder des 7. Bandes spekulativ sein soll? Im Gegenteil, hier hab ich z.B. offen gelassen, ob es sich bei der 4. Person um einen Kobold oder Hauselfen handelt, weil das schlichtweg nicht 100 % zu sagen ist (beide Arten haben gruenlichgraue Haut und spitze Ohren), auch wenn es bei aller Logik eigentlich Dobby sein sollte. Deshalb wuerde ich da auch gar nicht zw. den Baenden unterscheiden, sondern allein beschreiben was dargestellt wird und die Texte zusammenfassend zitieren. Fuer die bekannten Baende koennte man an dieser Stelle auf die bekannten Kapitel bezug nehmen auf die sich die Umschlaeggestaltung bezieht. Waer doch ne Runde Sache! Will mich aber nicht aufdraengen, wir koennen es auch so lassen wie es ist und nach der Spoiler-Zeit den Artikel aufloesen. War nur ein Vorschlag.... Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 14:31, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Ged, gerade Dein Hinweis dass die Ohren vielleicht einem Hauself, vielleicht einem Kobold gehören, zeigt was ich mit "spekulativ" gemeint habe: wir wissen eben noch nicht, was das Bild genau darstellt z.B. ob die abgebildeten Personen tatsächlich älter sind, oder ob ihr anderes Aussehen etwas völlig anderes bedeutet. Um es offen zu halten müssten wir lauter vage Vermutungen oder viele Möglichkeiten aufführen ..., deshalb plädiere ich dafür, die Umschlaggestaltung von Band 7 vorerst in einem extra-Artikel zu beschreiben und einfach auf den noch offenen Charakter der Bildbeschreibungen hinzuweisen. Aragog ;-) 16:41, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Alla hopp, damit kann man sich doch auch anfreunden...;-) Ciaociao Ged Kreacher oder wer? Nichts genaues weiss man nicht... wer hat denn bestaetigt, dass es sich hierbei um Kreacher handeln soll? Bei derartiger Aenderung des Artikels bitte in der Diskussionsseite Quellenangabe benennen. Ciaociao, Ged--82.84.68.114 23:08, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Bei irgendeinem Aprilscherz wurde behauptet, das JKR behauptet hätte, auf dem Cover sieht man Kreacher, wie er gerade Harry mit Gryffindors Schwert tötet. DJ Doena 14:19, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zeichnung auf Buchruecken Hat denn jemand eine Idee, was sich hinter der Zeichnung auf dem Buchruecken (Dreieck, Mittelsenkrechte und Kreis) verbergen koennte? Gibt es nicht irgendwo in den Buechern einen verdammten Hinweis?? Vielleicht das Zeichen den Gringotts-Bank oder etwas in der Art...!?! Werde das Gefuehl nicht los, dass das Ding sehr wichtig wird, da es nun auch bei Aufruf der Flash-Version der Bloomsbury-HP Seite auftaucht... Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 12:52, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hab auch schon etwas nachgedacht. Auffällig finde ich, dass es in der Flash-Version in Stein gehauen wird...--gruss Klapper 17:34, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Als ich gestern die Spez. DVD von HP udSdW ansah fiel mir ein Kreis und ein Dreieck aufgefallen. weiss aber nicht mehr genau wo. Werde es heute noch mal suchen und kann ev. morgen Bilder liefern.--Klapper I♥CH 22:53, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Nun, da bin ich wieder. Das auf der Stein der Weisen Spezial DVD war nur ein Dreieck IN einem Kreis. hat also damit wohl nicht viel zu tun. Ich habe aber auf dem harrypotter-xperts-Forum folgende Teorie gefunden. Sie hat mich so überzeugt, dass ich mir schon ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie stimmt. Im 4. Film, gleich nach der Denkariums-Szene sieht man Albus Dumbledore in einer Nahansicht während er sagt: Weisst du, Harry, ich suche und suche überall. Ein verborgenes Detail irgendwas, das mir entgangen ist. Im selben Augenblick erscheint ein merkwürdiges Gerät neben Albus' Kopf. Eine vierseitige Pyramide, eine Kugel, die an einem senkrechten Stab in der Mitte aufgehängt ist. hier könnt ihr es betrachten. Würde man es direkt von vorne sehen, würde es genau so aussehen, wie die Zeichnung. :::Meiner Meinung nach wird dieses Gerät von Albus' Büro noch wichtig werden.--Klapper I♥CH 16:07, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::So, nach der Bloomsbury-HP ist es nun auch auf der JFK-HP erschienen. Das Zeichen hat mM immer mehr Bedeutung!--Klapper I♥CH 17:07, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Neues Umschlagbild Hi, schaut mal hier. Es ist anscheinend der Umschlag einer US-Sonderausgabe. Wobei das bekannte Bild (Harry in Arena) als Karton-Hülle dient. Dieses neue Bild zeigt Harry, Hermine, Ron auf einem Drachen (Hornschwanz) über einem kleinen Dorf fliegend. Die Gegend ist hüglig und hat einen Fluss/Bach. Ron u. Hermines Umhänge sehen zerrissen aus. Was denkt ihr, ist das offiziell. Ich kenne leider MuggleNet nicht genau, und weiss nicht woher die die Infos haben.--Klapper I♥CH 22:49, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo, ich finde auch die Fluegel des Drachen sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus... koennte die Szene vielleicht so eine Art Heimflug darstellen aus ueberstandenen Abenteuern? Gefuehlsmaessig geht die Sonne auf Bildern i.a. ja links (Westen) unter und rechts (Osten) auf, auch wenn das ein subjektives Gefuehl des Betrachters ist, da ja keine Orientierung nach Norden gegeben ist. Danach wuerden sie in den Sonnenaufgang hineinfliegen... nach getaner Arbeit (V. ist getoetet)... es lebe die Spekulation! :-) Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 13:07, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Also, ich glaube, es ist klar, dass der Himmel beim Arena-Cover heller ist --> am Abend früher bzw. am Morgen später. Da ich der Meinung bin, dass das Arena-Cover (fals es am gleichen Tag ist) vor dem Drachenflug-Cover kommt, und so wäre es ja Sonnenuntergang. Ich sehe es eher so, dass bei beiden Bildern die Sonne rechts steht. Was aber wohl eher eine Gewohnheit der Malerin (od. Zufall) ist, weil man ja, wie du gesagt hast, nicht weiss, wo der Norden ist.--Klapper I♥CH 18:01, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::PS.: ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass Ron nicht wirklich nach Ron aussieht? Es wurde jedoch von Scholastic bestätigt worden, dass es Ron/Harry/Hermine darstellen sollte. Ich bin noch am Quellen-Suchen...--Klapper I♥CH 18:09, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hier bitte auch Horkruxe änden! Danke schön. Honey 18:05, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST)